Jason Todd
|complex2 = Max Driver = Kamen Rider Talon |-| Crush Driver = Kamen Rider Talon GX |-| Evolution Driver = Kamen Rider Terror }} Jason Todd is an EX-Box Fighter who was arrested for the murder of Professor David Jarvis, Jason was sent to prison for contempting the murder of Professor Jarvis, but as later Jason realizes that Professor Jarvis was still alive, but captive as part of a scientist for Tech-Arch. Later, Jason uses his Dragon Ride Capsule, Tech Dragon, and Max Driver to become Kamen Rider Talon. Later on, Jason uses the Dragon Crush Packet, and the Crush Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Talon GX Character History Past How he became A Boxer He was trained by Sam Murdock who used to be a coach before he became a chef for Billy's Burger Emporium, now as a professional boxer he would do anything to make a challenge upon himself as a hero to kids everywhere. How he ended up in Prison Jason was taken an appointment from Professor David Jarvis who he needed to test his abilities. After walking into Professor Jarvis's Office, Jason noticed that the professor was dead with a gun shot onto his head, as later The Sentinels arrived and arrested Jason for accusing the murder of Professor David Jarivs. How he escaped from Prison to be added Jason meets Tommy to be added Affiliation with Billy's Burger Emporium to be added Becoming Kamen Rider Talon to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 102.4 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 27.6 t *'Kicking Power': 33.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 57.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.2 sec. Ryuga transforms into utilizing the Cross-Z Dragon, which adapts the Build Driver's two slots into one, allowing him to use only the Dragon Fullbottle to transform. Utilizing Cross-Z, Ryuga becomes a force to be reckoned with, blowing far past Build, Night Rogue, and Blood Stalk's Ability Perimeters. It possesses a greater punching power than Build's GorillaMond Form, has a stronger kicking power than Build's KeyDragon Form, and exceeds RabbitTank Form's maximum jump height. Though it loses to some of Build's more agile forms, it is still faster than both Night Rogue and Blood Stalk. Cross-Z has unique features that help differentiate it from Build's normal Halfbody-based forms, most notably the addition of the body-shoulder armor pieces at the front. Cross-Z's personal weapon is the Beat Closer. After acquiring the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, he occasionally uses it in this form as well. Cross-Z can perform special attacks with the Beat Closer depending on how many times he pulls the bottom of the weapon's handle: * : Cross-Z delivers a powerful slash with the blade covered in dark blue fire. * : Cross-Z delivers a continuous powerful slash with the blade covered in red, yellow, and green energy in a bar-like fashion. * : Cross-Z has three different finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : *** Rider Kick: Cross-Z summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy. *** Rider Punch: Cross-Z coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue Chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch. *Beat Closer finishers: ** : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle one time and performs a powerful slash. ** : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle two times and performs a powerful slash. ***'Lock': This finisher has two variations: ****Cross-Z sends a dark blue fire stream at the enemy. ****Cross-Z binds the enemy with energy chains. ** : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. ***'Lock': Cross-Z strikes the enemy with the Beat Closer as it projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key. *Cross-Z Magma Knuckle finisher: ** : By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the front, Cross-Z can empower the punches he delivers with it. ***'Taka': The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle projects a pair of orange energy hawk wings as Cross-Z send an uppercut the enemy. Appearances: Build Episodes 11-14, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 15-17, 27 , 30-32 - Talon Scourge= Talon Scourge Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201.3 cm *'Rider Weight': 116.3 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 56.1 t *'Kicking Power': 61.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 73.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.3 sec. is Cross-Z's final form accessed by using the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, loaded with the Dragon Magma Fullbottle, in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the Cross-Z Magma is superior in all categories to his previous forms, as well as most other Riders. He is stronger than Build's Rabbit Rabbit and TankTank forms, though his punching and kicking power is surpassed by Tank Tank at maximum power. He is slower than both of these forms, while his jump height is only beaten by RabbitRabbit form. In this form, Ryuga was able to completely overwhelm an unyielding Blood Stalk, something both Build and Grease had difficulty doing. Cross-Z Magma employs magma-coated attacks with his physical strikes. These strikes release bursts of Variable Magma upon impact and leave splashes of the smoldering substance on the target, causing additional burns and damage. He can also use the substance to create constructs, such as dragons, that coat the target. This ability also has the added bonus of restraining mobile targets as the material rapidly cools. Cross-Z Magma gains power as Ryuga fights and his adrenaline rises, causing his suit to glow and heat up to the point that lava is released from the suit. This heat may cause Ryuga discomfort or force him out of transformation, but it does not harm him. This form has 4 different finishers: *Build Driver Finishers: ** : Cross-Z Magma leaps in the air accompanied by numerous Variable Magma dragons that attack the target before combining with Cross-Z for an explosive flying kick. ** : Crozz-Z Magma performs a rapid series of flaming punches before becoming covered in lava and delivering a final punch strong enough to launch the enemy. *Cross-Z Magma Knuckle finisher: ** : By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the front, Cross-Z Magma can empower the punches he delivers with it. ***'Dragon Magma': Cross-Z Magma sends a dragon-shaped stream of flame into the enemy that explodes upon impact. *Beat Closer finisher: ** : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle one time and performs a powerful slash. ***'Dragon': Cross-Z Magma covers the Beat Closer's blade in flames and slashes the enemy. Cross-Z Magma's ending theme is entitled "Burning My Soul". Appearances: Build Episodes 31-34, 37-38 - Great Dragon= Great Dragon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 102.4 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 31.7 t *'Kicking Power': 35.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 56.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.4 sec. is Cross-Z's upgraded form accessed by using the Great Cross-Z Dragon, loaded with the Great Dragon Evolbottle, in the Build Driver. It is an upgraded version of Cross-Z's base form, created when Ryuga regains his ability to transform. All of Great Cross-Z's stats are marginally higher than Cross-Z Charge, but still completely eclipsed by Cross-Z Magma. This form's finisher with the Build Driver is the . Appearances: Build Episodes 37-39, Be The One }} - Crush Driver= Talon GX Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 113.3 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 31.5 t *'Kicking Power': 34.1 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 54.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.5 sec. is Cross-Z's super form accessed by inserting the Dragon Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. This form gives Cross-Z a balanced power-up that's on par even with Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form. He could even jump higher than Build aforementioned form, albeit slightly slower. Cross-Z Charge's personal weapon in this form is the Twin Breaker. He can also wield the Beat Closer if needed. Notable features of Cross-Z Charge include: * : The blue dragon head-shaped chest armor made of hardened * : The shoulder armor pieces, it stores Variable Jelly inside of them. During deathblows, power is drawn from the jelly. * : The two forearm armor pieces. When dealing deathblows, jelly stored inside is spurted out, allowing Cross-Z Charge to make use of tis characteristics. * : The fists of Cross-Z Charge. The more Cross-Z Charge struggles in battle, the more punching power the Drago Struggle Gloves will become capable of. * : The feet of Cross-Z Charge. The more Cross-Z Charge struggles in battle, the more kicking power the Drago Struggle Shoes becomes capable of. Ryuga lost access to this form when Evolto struck his Sclash Driver with his Martian powers, causing the remains to transform into the basis for the Dragon Magma Fullbottle. Cross-Z Charge has several different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: **Cross-Z Charge's finisher with the Dragon Sclashjelly is the , which has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Cross-Z Charge does a flying sidekick, which a dragon's head forms around his right leg. ***Rider Punch: Cross-Z Charge delivers a punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy. ** : Cross-Z Charge channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Taka:' Cross-Z Charge sprouts a pair of orange wings resembling the Sollstall Wings and uses them for flight. *Twin Breaker finishers: **'Beam Mode:' *** : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Sclashjelly:' *****'Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge shoots a blue energy ball at the enemy. **'Attack Mode:' *** : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with the Twin Breaker, delivering a great, dark blue shockwave upon impact with an enemy. *** : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Dragon + Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with the Twin Breaker, delivering a turquoise fire stream to the enemy that takes the shape of the Dragon Head on the Dragon Sclashjelly. *** : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. ****'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy. *Twin Breaker + Beat Closer finisher: Cross-Z Charge can combine the powers of the Beat Closer and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. ** : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle in the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, and the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. ***'Lock' and Cross-Z Dragon: The Beat Closer projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key before Cross-Z Charge slashes with it, creating a ball of golden energy before summoning a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that grabs the ball via its mouth, then flies at the enemy with an empowered attack. *Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: Cross-Z Charge can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Cross-Z Charge's body, causing his transformation to cancel. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. ***'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy. Appearances: Build Episode 17, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, Build 18-25, 27, 29-30 - Evolution Driver= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195.0 cm *'Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58.0 t *'Kicking power': 63.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as . As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His contains the which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his lies the '|マスタープラニスフィア|Masutā Puranisufia}}, a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobra-head/ In this form, Evol's armor parts are: * : A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/002.html * : Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/003.html * : Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/004.html * : Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/005.html * : Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/006.html * : Chhest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/007.html * : An -themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/008.html * : An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/009.html * : Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/011.html Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with Rider Evolbottle. This form has two finishers: *Evol-Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. *Steam Rifle Finishers: ** : Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra Evolbottle' ****'Elek Steam': Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity Appearances: Max Episodes 36-37 - Dragon Formation= Dragon Formation (Phase 2) Rider Statistics *'Height': 197.0 cm *'Weight': 106.8 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.9 t *'Kicking power': 65.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 83.2 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dragon Formation is Terror's Talon-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider System Evolution Capsules. Terror assumes this form while he is in possession of Jason and labels it as "Phase 2: Dragon". This form grants higher punching, kicking, and jumping power power than Cobra Form, although it is slower by a very small margin. As Jason also possesses the ability to use the Pandora's Box, Terror is still able to access the entirety of his power. Terror's weapon in this form is the Dragon Blade. This form has two finishers: *Evolution Driver Finishers: **' ': Terror coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects a Chinese Dragon upon impact. *Dragon Blade Finishers **' ' ***'Dragon Evolution Capsule': Terror delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. Appearances: Max Episodes 36-37 }}}} Equipment Devices *Max Driver - Transformation device. *Tech Dragon - Slot adapter for Max Driver. *Talon MagKnuckle - Secondary slot adapter for Max Driver and secondary personal weapon. *Crush Driver - Transformation device. *Ride Capsule - Transformation trinkets. *Ride Capsule Holder - Carrier strap for Talon's Ride Capsules. *Crush Packet - Transformation trinkets. *ICycle - Smartphone that transforms into a Bike. Weapons *Dragon Blade - Talon' personal sword. *Dual Breaker - Talon' second weapon. Vehicles *ICycle - shared with Kamen Rider Max. Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added See Also * - Jason's counterpart